


【ABO小段子】

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25307299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：GutiXRaul 古劳王子和仆人设定的得地不分警告
Relationships: José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Kudos: 1





	【ABO小段子】

“Jose，一会去外面玩呀！”  
Guti转过身，眼前的几个孩子期待地等着他的回应，眼里全是崇拜，不仅仅因为他是最得宠的小王子，还因为他是剑术课上的唯一一个满分。  
金发的alpha却冷冷地说：“算了吧，我回去还有事。还有，不准这么喊我！”

当然所谓的有事全是扯淡，他向来放纵惯了，王宫上上下下没人敢给他找事做，只有Redondo回来的时候，他才会收敛一点。  
Guti在王宫里晃了几圈，来来往往的仆从低头行礼他全当没看见，他现在急切的想要找到那个人，在这件事面前，其他的一切都不重要了。  
他的脚步逐渐变得匆忙起来，金色的发丝被风吹的微乱，柔柔的垂在衣领上，鞋跟敲在地上发出声声脆响。

最后Guti在花园里看见了他的地下情人，未分化的男孩还透着一股稚嫩和柔弱，黑色的卷发剪的短短的，露出光洁饱满的额头，两道剑眉往下是一双纯净的黑色眼眸，每次都能把Guti迷的神魂颠倒。  
他正拿着剪刀修剪着花坛，把那些娇艳欲滴的玫瑰摘下来放进旁边的花篮里。他的白皙右手上戴着一枚戒指，随着他的动作上下晃动着点点光芒。  
虽然只是一个劳作的仆从，可Guti觉得他比任何一个王公贵族都要风度翩翩，在午后的温暖阳光里，这场景美的像一副画。

Guti在远处静静的看了一会，悄悄地从身后绕过去，趁着Raul不注意，一手环住了他的腰，另一只手捂住了他的眼睛。他将脑袋埋到Raul的颈边，嗅着他身上的熟悉味道。  
“猜猜我是谁啊？”  
聚精会神的男孩被这突如其来的动作吓了一跳，小小的叫了一声，然后才不住的笑起来：“Jose，别闹了，给人看到就完了。”  
Guti笑嘻嘻的松开手，把怀里的人转过来：“看到了就看到呗。”  
Raul翻了个白眼，推开了他，却难掩满心的雀跃：“你是不怕，我怎么办？”  
“还能怎么办，”Guti无所谓的说：“只好娶了你啊。”  
“我要是个alpha或者beta呢？”

Guti还是那副天不怕地不怕的样子，举起右手得意的秀了一把那枚一模一样的戒指，“我可不管，我们已经绑在一条船上啦！”  
黑发的男孩无奈的摇了摇头，俯身抱起了几个花篮：“让开，别妨碍我干事。”  
“哎，我帮你啊.......”  
“哪有让王子做事的道理？”  
Guti强硬的把最大的花篮抢到自己手里，前头看了一圈，确定没人后才搂住Raul的肩膀，在他脸上狠狠地亲了一口。

“在你面前，我只是我而已。”

END


End file.
